


Jubilance

by Enigmatek



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatek/pseuds/Enigmatek
Summary: 368 effective channels can't compete with Duo Maxwell's witty
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 6





	Jubilance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Júbilo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852281) by [Enigmatek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatek/pseuds/Enigmatek). 



They were watching television.

Nothing interesting was broadcasting on any of the 368 effective channels that Heero had managed to clone from some cable subscription. One that they would stop using in a few weeks if they were lucky enough to stay in the same place that long.

Trowa had told him that this ability of his was especially useful. And he had the suspicion that Barton had called him something like a walking antenna, but he could not understand the clown grin when he was joking. If that was what he did.

Remembering that, Heero had fallen into that monotonous "stand by" feeling and was about to close his eyes when Duo spoke:

"There is a story about the Greek gods. They are said to be bored, so they created humans”. Heero stared at him.

Duo was completely wrung out on the couch, and his head was bent close to his shoulder. He could almost feel the warmth of his hair. 

“But they were still bored. So they invented love”, Duo continued. He paused and their gazes met. “And they did not get bored again”.

Heero didn't say anything. 

“Afterwards, they wanted to test it themselves. And they had to invent laughter”. Duo turned his head toward the television.

“Why?” Heero asked, out of inertia.

"To be able to bear it", replied the braided smiling.

Heero laughed. A spontaneous laugh, almost a sigh, in response.

They left the screen on, without paying attention to it, as kissing was much more interesting.


End file.
